Fight For Love: A Joey and Stacey Love Story
by Lil.Hottie13
Summary: This series is going to focus on the friendship turned romance between Joey Wheeler and Stacey Muto, which eventually turns into something more.
1. Love At First Sight

"Hey, Yugi. wait for me!" 16-year-old Stacey Muto yelled to her cousin, who was 15-years-old. this was going to be her second year enrolling at Domino High School. they were living with Yugi's grandfather and Stacey's uncle, Solomon Muto, since they were concerned about Domino High School's reputation about bullies and gangs, she convinced them that there wasn't going to be anything happening to her.

"All right. hurry up. I don't want to be late for my first class." Yugi said. then he and Stacey waved good-bye to Mr. Muto and headed to school. then Yugi's friend from his childhood, met up with him. "Hi, Yugi. who's your cousin?" she asked, looking at Stacey. "Oh. this is Stacey Muto. my cousin and grandpa's niece." Yugi said, introducing her to Stacey. "Hi. I'm Tea. nice to finally meet you. you'll love it here." she said. Stacey waved shyly.

"So, should we get going then?" Tea asked them. "Oh, right." Yugi said. then as soon as they approached the building, they saw two sophomores, who were in the same grade as Stacey. one with dark brown hair, sticking up in a weird way, wearing a blue uniform with a collared shirt with the buttons undone and another one with messy blond hair, also wearing a blue uniform with the collar up, a white shirt, blue jeans and his signature sneakers.

"Hi Yugi. who's that girl with you?" he asked Yugi, while he looked at Stacey. "Oh, her? this is my cousin, Stacey Muto. and she's also my grandpa's niece." Yugi said, introducing him to Stacey. "Well. nice to finally meet ya Stacey Muto. I'm Tristan and my buddy here is Joey Wheeler." Tristan said, extending a hand, so that Stacey would shake it. they shook hands. then, the guy that Tristan mentioned jumped down from the handlebars and walked over to meet Yugi, Tristan and Tea. then he suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw the most beautiful girl standing with Yugi, Tristan and Tea. he had to pinch himself to look at her. Tristan noticed his friend staring at Stacey with a dreamy look on his face. Tristan knew that look. the bell rang and she walked away with Yugi and Tea in between her.

"Oh. my. gosh. dude! you have a crush on her, don't you?" "No I don't!" Joey protested, trying to act all tough. "Yeah, you do. you _"wuv"_ her." Tristan teased. "I don't _"wuv"_ her! just because she's the most gorgeous, amazing and beautiful girl in the world- TRISTAN I LOVE HER! WHAT DO I DO? YA GOTTA HELP ME, MAN!" Joey begged, grabbing Tristan's shirt and shaking him. "Okay, okay. look. when she gets out of her first class with us, just go over and talk to her. pull on that Wheeler charm." he advised. "What do ya mean?" Joey asked. "You know. say something to make her laugh. once that happens, she'll be yours forever." Tristan said. "I'm not sure if that'll work." he said, unsure. "Trust me. it will. girls love a guy who can make them laugh." Tristan said again.

Sixteen-year-old Stacey Muto stood in front of a big class smiling shyly. Everybody was whispering and smiling at her. All the boys, excluding her cousin, Yugi, just stared at her blushing and swooning. The teacher told her to sit with Joey Wheeler, she saw a blonde haired boy raise his hand. She walked over and sat beside him. but, instead of going with Tristan's plan, he introduces himself to her. "Hey I'm Joey, tell me Stacey Muto. do you play Duel Monsters?" He asked, his eyes widening in wonder. "I do play and I'm pretty good too!" she said smiling in a way that made Joey's knees weak. then the bell rang for free period. "Hey follow me, you have to meet my friends, except your cousin!" Joey said. she got up and followed him.

"Hey Yug! Here's your cousin. she plays Duel Monsters just like me, you, Tristan, Tea and Bakura!" Joey said, introducing her. "Joey. we've already met her!" Tea said. "I know. but Bakura hasn't!" he said. "Hello I'm Bakura! I'm glad you can be here in Domino High School!" said a white-haired boy with a british accent and kissing her hand, which made Joey's temper suddenly rise. Before she could say anything, the bell rang to dismiss everybody for lunch. _"Finally lunch. I'm starving!"_ she thought,following the gang.

"Um h-hey Stacey, want to eat lunch with me o-outside?" Joey asked with one hand on the back of his neck blushing. "Sure! sounds like fun!" she says getting her lunch and following Joey outside. she sat beside him under a big shaded tree eating her favorite chocolate covered rice balls.

As the sun began to rise in the distance, the boat to Duelist Kingdom arrived in the dock. Everybody began to exit the ship including Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Stacey and Tea. the group was still tired from their ordeal the night before and many yawns were passed around. once they reached the dry land, there was a slight sigh of relief that nothing else had happened yet. there was a calm feeling in the air when Joey sneezed.

"You wouldn't have gotten that cold if it wasn't for Weevil Underwood," Yugi had felt terrible for allowing Weevil to trick him. Stacey walked over to Joey and put her arm around him. "Don't worry Yugi, Joey is a big boy he'll get over it," she smiled a bit. "Speaking of our wormy friend, looks like he just slithered his way out of the boat and is already looking to start some trouble," said Tristan. everybody glared over at him in disgust.

"I really don't like that guy," said Tea as she shook her fist a bit. but there was no time for grudges right now. it was more important to get to Pegasus and rescue Yugi's grandfather and Stacey's uncle. the gang began to walk toward Pegasus's castle for the opening ceremonies and rules for the tournament. as they were walking, Joey was trying to impress Stacey with some story and Yugi was calling foul the whole time, embarrassing Joey. Tristan humored Joey though and tried to play along but Yugi was determined to embarrass Joey in front of his cousin. Tea stopped behind them for a second thinking she saw someone or something. Stacey was the one who noticed she stopped.

"What is it Tea?" asked Stacey. everybody else stopped and looked back at Tea. "Over there," Tea pointed. "I thought I saw Bakura." "Where? I don't see him?" Joey looked around. "You said the same thing last night Tea, maybe you just_ want_ to see him," Tristan nudged her playfully. Tea got real red in the face. "No way Tristan! let's go." the group began walking again.


	2. Hidden Feelings

Fireworks lit the sky as Pegasus J. Crawford welcomed everybody to Duelist Kingdom. "Welcome everyone to Duelist Kingdom. I will now explain the rules!" Yugi and Stacey both looked up at the man who stole his grandfather and her uncle's soul. they were determined to win, at any price. "All duels will be played with Duel Monster cards, life points start at 2000 and once a player reaches zero, they are declared the loser! Each duelist should have received a duel glove and two star chips!" Pegasus held up one of each. "There are ten slots on the glove and once all ten are filled you will be able to enter the castle. But in order to fill them, you must duel others and bet your star chips. Those who lose their star chips will lose their right to duel!"

_"I gave one of my star chips to Joey,"_ Yugi thought to himself as he and Stacey looked over at a determined, but nervous Joey. "The duels will start in one hour. You have 48 hours to collect all ten star chips; those who fail to do so will be disqualified. Good luck to all duelists!" _"I have to enter the castle! Wait for us Grandpa, we will beat Pegasus!"_ Yugi thought. Pegasus turned and went inside. The group walked over to a nearby field, away from most of the other duelists.

"Yugi... you gave up a star chip for me..." Joey was unable to finish his sentence. "It's okay! You have a good reason to fight, and I'm here for you." "We will all be cheering you on!" Tea reassured him, Tristan nodded. "Really? Even you Stacey?" "Why do you have to single me out?!" Stacey became a tad defensive and a bit embarrassed too. "Well maybe it's because you were the only one who didn't agree with Tea!" "Well maybe I'm not cheering for you!" she punched him in the gut. "Children, children, can we please behave," Yugi broke them up and Tristan and Tea grabbed Stacey to prevent her from launching herself at Joey. She freed herself from their grips. Just then, the ceremonial fireworks lit and it was time for the duels to start. The group began walking, though they weren't sure where they were going. "Yugi what are you going to do?" Joey asked.

"I'm going to duel against Weevil first." In order to get revenge on Weevil for throwing the "Exodia" cards overboard, Yugi decided to challenge him to the first duel of the tournament. Before Yugi and Stacey could say another word, Weevil appeared in front of them. "Hey, look guys. it's Bug Boy!" Stacey pointed out. Weevil then began to run into the forest. "Weevil are you such a coward that you would actually run away?" Joey yelled. Yugi then ran after him, followed by everybody else. As they ran into the woods, moths surrounded them, but continued to trek on. Weevil then stopped at a huge clearing in the forest.

"Yugi, I challenge you to duel me here!" "Weevil, I will never forgive you!" at that second, Yugi transformed into his other self, known as Yami Yugi.  
"Weevil, are you finally ready to face me?"

"If I beat you, the rest of the tournament will be a piece of cake!" Weevil chuckled, then went into an all out maniacal laugh. The ground began to shake and a dueling arena, similar to the one Yugi and Stacey used in their duel with Kaiba, appeared. The two duelists stood on opposite sides.

"Since you only have one star chip Yugi, I will bet one as well!" "No! I want you to bet two!"  
"What will you bet to make up for the other star chip, Yugi?"  
"I will give you my reputation as a duelist, I will give you my deck!"  
Stacey gasped. "No Yugi! Uncle S. gave you that deck. if you lose it, you'll be losing his trust!"  
Yugi looked at her and thought_: "She's right. Grandpa gave me this deck!"_  
"Oh that sounds interesting!" Weevil grinned from ear to ear. "If I would've known that, I wouldn't have thrown away Exodia!"  
"Yugi, you beat that asshole!" yelled Joey. The duel began and the field on the area changed into a forest. Weevil made the first move.  
"My move. I play Killer Bee."  
"I summon Mammoth Graveyard. Now attack his Killer Bee."

At first, it appeared only Mammoth Graveyard had been destroyed and Weevil explained the Field Power Source rule. Meaning that the area on the arena was a forest and his insect monsters gained some attack points. However, Yami Yugi had already figured out the rule and pointed out that Mammoth Graveyard had also received a bonus and both monsters had been destroyed. Weevil summoned Hercules Beetle in attack mode. Yami Yugi followed with a combo; he played Gremlin and equipped it with Horn of the Unicorn, making it more powerful than Weevil's Hercules Beetle. Yami Yugi attacks Weevil, but it turns out that a monster affected by the field type is impervious to magic. So Yami Yugi's attack causes his Gremlin to be destroyed and the difference between the two would be deducted from his life points, leaving Yami Yugi with 1350 life points.

"Weevil's wimpy insect cards can become really powerful with that field power," Joey said. "So that means that Weevil has the advantage?" Tristan asked.  
"Of course he does!" Stacey answered.  
"Yugi! Do your best!" Tea cheered on.

"Come on Yugi! It's your turn!" Weevil hurried Yugi along. At this point, there were several spectators in addition to Yugi's friends and cousin. Duelists from all over the island have come to see this duel. Yugi didn't have any cards in his hand that could defeat Hercules Beetle, so he decided to play it safe and put Griffor in defense mode.

"I never thought I would see you playing it safe Yugi. You and your cousin beat Kaiba out of sheer luck, huh? Well here comes my secret combo!" Weevil went on to play Basic Insect and equipped it with Laser Cannon Armor. He attacked Griffor and destroyed it. Yami Yugi then summoned Saiga in defense mode. "This duel isn't even worth my time!" Weevil was overconfident in his abilities."This duel is far from over Weevil!" Yami Yugi remained calm. Weevil didn't want to waste his time destroying Yugi's monster, so he set a card in his spell/trap area and ended his turn. In turn, Yami Yugi did the same thing. Weevil then went on to summon various insect cards throughout the next few turns, while Yami Yugi was yet to draw a card that could help him. He pulled out the Dark Magician and set it in defense mode. Weevil finally decided it was time to attack. Yami Yugi then played the trap card he set those few turns ago. He played Mirror Force, sending all of Weevil's monsters to the graveyard. This in turn brings Weevil's life points down to 555. Everybody cheered for Yugi. "Did you become the Japanese champion by sheer luck Weevil?" Yugi mocked Weevil. "Just know this though, you are weak!"

"All right! how was that, you insect bastard!" Joey yelled, while Stacey giggled. "There is no way you can beat Yugi!" Tristan yelled.  
"Yugi will win for sure!" Tea and Stacey cheered.

"It's still hard to tell." A voice said from behind. Tea and Stacey turned to see that Mai Valentine was standing there, looking smug as ever. "Yugi is only slightly ahead. In duel monsters, things can change quickly in just one turn."  
"But Yugi is clearly winning!" Tea and Stacey both yelled at her, becoming irritated.  
"But Weevil is the Japanese champion, the real match is only beginning."  
"Yes, yes I agree with Mai on this one," Joey said, while Tristan nodded along.  
"And just what made you change your mind there Joey!?" Stacey elbowed him hard in the gut, while she yelled at him.  
"Oh, nothing there...um... go Yugi!" Joey tried to brush her comments to the side, while rubbing his stomach.  
"Yugi,you will regret making me angry. I'm going to pull out my trap card." Weevil said.

"Good. Pour all that hatred into your cards and come at me!" Yami Yugi egged him on. To avoid the risk of having all of his monsters destroyed, he used "Monster Reborn" to return all of them and his hand to his deck and drew 5 new cards. He then Summoned Kuriboh and attacked. This automatically triggered Weevil's Trap card, which destroyed Kuriboh and inflicted damage to Yami Yugi. Bringing his life points to 1050. Weevil then flipped summoned his Larva Moth and also summoned his Cocoon of Evolution, fusing the two cards together. Yami Yugi Summoned Gaia the Fierce Knight and attacked Cocoon of Evolution. Neither monster was destroyed and Yami Yugi's life points dropped to 750. He placed Beaver Warrior in Defense Mode. Weevil revealed that he can't do nothing but wait for the next five turns until his Cocoon is hatched. Joey and Stacey both reminded Yugi how important it was that he won and told him to burn down the Forest if necessary to take out the cocoon. Mai Valentine began to mock Yugi's friends and cousin for thinking they could help him by cheering. Tea and Stacey disagreed, saying that Yugi would hear their feelings and win. Mai was unconvinced, but noticed how confident Yugi had suddenly become.

Taking Joey and Stacey's advice about burning down the Forest, Yami Yugi Summoned Curse of Dragon and activated Burning Land, allowing Curse of Dragon to destroy the Forest terrain around Cocoon of Evolution, removing its Field Power Source. He then attacked Cocoon of Evolution with Gaia the Fierce Knight. This destroyed the cocoon, but Larva Moth had managed to evolve as far as Great Moth, which came out of the cocoon. Weevil revealed that his Great Moth is unaffected by ground based monsters, and his Curse of Dragon is no match for his Great Moth. Yami Yugi then plays the fusion card, fusing Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight into Gaia the Dragon Champion. But this new monster was affected by Great Moth's poisonous pollen and had become infected, thus making it weak. Yami Yugi played the magic card, Magical Mist.

This washed all the pollen away, preventing his monster from becoming any weaker. Weevil attacked it with his Great Moth taking Yami Yugi's life points down to 650. at this point, Weevil already thinks he won, but Yami Yugi laughed that Weevil has fallen into his trap. He explained that Gaia the Dragon Champion had been decoy and then Summoned Summon Skull. Weevil was relieved, thinking he had been worried over nothing; Great Moth had more attack than Summoned Skull and if they battled, Yami Yugi would lose the rest of his Life Points. Yami Yugi pointed out the real reason, he had played Magical Mist; Great Moth had become wet and more conductive to the electric attack of Summon Skull. Summon Skull attacked and destroyed Great Moth, winning the duel for Yami Yugi. After Weevil's defeat, Yugi took his two star chips and Joey snagged his dueling glove. "Now hurry up and get off this island, you gutless loser!" Joey threatened him.

"Three down, and seven to go before I enter Pegasus' castle." Yami Yugi put the chips into his glove.


	3. Joey's Duel

Two hours have passed since the tournament started, Pegasus looked at his pocket watch. Closing it shut as he spoke to himself: "Yugi, Stacey, can you two reach the castle?"

The gang walked towards what was a small beach at the end of the island, and Joey was pumped up for it was his turn to duel. Running toward the ocean as Tea was worried about Joey if would be okay.

Tristan replied: "Yeah, 'cause all the duelists gathered here on the island are all experts." Stacey was worried as well: "I'm sure that he'll be okay, right?

As Joey was looking out towards the ocean, he remembered taking Serenity to the beach when they were young. They both made a promise to see the ocean again, as he was reminiscing, Tea looked around to see more Duel Rings. Joey was pumped once again as Tristan said to him: "It's best to look for someone who looks weak to start off." Tea agreed with Tristan. Yugi advised Joey to look at the Rings carefully. Joey agreed with Yugi saying: "Different fields can give our monster cards an advantage or disadvantage." Stacey commented: "I'm surprised that you can remember that, Joey. You're not as dumb as I thought you were." Joey stood up quickly as he got his face close to Stacey's, it caused her to blush: "Hey, I can remember stuff! I ain't dumb." "But what field is best for Joey's deck?" Tea wondered. Joey looked at his deck as he only had his Beast-Warrior deck,: "The grassland would most likely be the best one for my deck." Yugi agreed and said that it would be best for them to stay where they were, then they all heard a familiar but annoying voice.

"Put down your star chips and go!" Tea and Stacey noticed right away who it was, it was Mai Valentine. Mai was laughing away as she had just won her duel, the boy who lost to her was asking how Mai would play her cards face down. She answered that it was her own little secret, the boy walked away crying as Mai continued laughing as she said that she was one step closer to getting the prize. Mai noticed the gang looking at her as Joey noticed that Mai already has six star chips. Then Mai just had an idea as she walked up to Yugi with a big smile on her face asking Yugi if his duels went well, grabbing his hand to see that he has three star chips. Tea and Stacey were annoyed: "Yugi, go ahead and take this woman out!" But Mai had other plans as she decided to stay at the spot where her last duel was and she pointed her finger at Joey. "My opponent that I choose is...Joey." Joey was shocked that Mai picked him to duel as everyone else, especially Stacey. He was flattered that Mai picked him, "Don't get the wrong idea!" "As a duelist, of course I wasn't going to duel Yugi. But it'll be the end for me if I lose my star chips. So I'll defeat anyone that looks weak to begin and work my way so that I'll have enough chips to duel him." Joey was a bit irritated that Mai was looking down at him as he was saying that he was in the top eight of the tournament. But Tea said to Joey that he couldn't beat Mai as both Stacey and Tristan agreed saying: "You're finished if you lose once!" Tea plead Yugi to take Joey's place to duel Mai, Yugi looked at both Mai and Joey as he said: "You'll just have to accept the challenge then." Joey agreed with Yugi as both Tea and Tristan disagreed with the circumstances. Tristan asked Joey if he was sure about it, Joey was serious as he didn't want to run away from a duel. "I see, sorry Joey." Then Tea said to Joey: "If you're dueling, you'd better win!" Stacey agreed: "Don't lose this duel!" Joey accepted the challenge.

Both Mai and Joey got on their sides of the Duel Ring. Tea, Tristan and Stacey cheered for Joey. Mai only bet one of her star chips as Joey had only one star chip to bet on. As Joey was about to lay down his chip, he looked at the field and was shocked to see mountains. "This field is 40% mountains, 40% forest and 40% meadow." Mai stated as Yugi was reassuring Joey to use the forest to his advantage. Joey nodded as he looked towards Mai and asked her: "Why did you enter this tournament? For the honor or the prize money?" Mai replied: "Both!" She said as she blabbed all the things that she would do with the prize money, Joey just snorted at her response. "How dare you make fun of me! Then what did you come here for?" She asked him as she was mad at Joey for making fun of her. Joey replied that he had something to protect, something that Mai would never understand to see.

The duel started and Joey started off with Masaki the Legendary Swordsman. His monster got a field bonus, making it a bit stronger. It was Mai's turn and she closed her eyes, to Stacey's annoyance. Everyone was a bit surprised as Joey asked her why she wasn't looking at her cards. She replied: "I know all my cards already." Joey was shaken back by fear as Yugi was surprised as well. "It's not true..." A soft quiet voice replied as Yugi and the rest looked towards the person who said that and it was Katie Wheeler, Joey and Serenity's 12-year-old cousin and Jake Wheeler's little sister.

Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Stacey looked at Katie and she walked towards them, then stopped to look up at the duel. Stacey was the first to ask: "What do you mean that "it's not true?" Do you know something Katie?" Katie just stood there, as she was now in-between Yugi and Stacey watching the duel as Mai summoned a Harpie Lady. The Harpie Lady got a field bonus, Joey stated the attack. But Yugi yelled out that it was a bad move as he said: "Harpie Lady has the ability to fly. Monsters with the flying ability have magic that works against monsters on the ground." "So Joey messed up then?" Tea asked as Yugi replied: "No, but Joey didn't know what kind of monster that Mai was going to play before attacking." The Harpie Lady attacked Masaki, leaving Joey with 1410 life points left. Mai slid a card down as Joey was flustered with shock to see that Mai wasn't looking at her card again. Everybody was worried that Joey was losing his cool, Yugi was trying to calm him down and advising him not to fall for Mai's card trick. But Joey wasn't listening as he was trying to figure out how Mai could know what card she was playing facing down.

Smirking as her plan was working, Joey played Tiger Axe. Yugi yelled out that Joey forgot about the magic of flying monsters, as Joey's monster was defeated again by Mai's Harpie Lady. Which brought his points down to 1020 while Mai's points haven't decreased at all since the duel started. Mai slid another card on the field as she played with Joey's mind, which made Stacey so angry, her temper rose up like a volcano and smoke poured out of her ears. Joey had no choice but to go on the defense. Flipping her one card that she had on the field, she equipped her Harpie Lady with Cyber Shield. Making her Harpie Lady's attack and defense more stronger than before. It attacked Joey's defense monster, which was Koijkocy and Mai laughs as she mocks Joey. Joey was still confused as ever to figure out how Mai knew what card she was playing as they were face down. Yugi looked at Katie, Katie sighed as she knew already what was going on. Stacey walked up to Katie, grabbed her by the collar of her top: "Hey Katie! Isn't there anything you can say to help Joey?" Katie didn't say anything as she looked away.

Stacey didn't like the silent response that Katie was giving her as she let her go, then she said: "I thought we were all your friends, except for Joey..." Yugi knew that Katie was psychic but she would never tell anyone about her visions. Katie prayed that Joey would figure out Mai's card trick before the end of the duel. Everybody was cheering for Joey as Mai told them that their cheering wasn't helping Joey. Telling Joey that duelists can't trust anyone but themselves. Both Tristan and Tea were irritated at how Mai was being a bitch to them. Then Yugi transformed into Yami Yugi, which made Stacey jump in surprise. Saying that only a sentence would make Joey win the duel, both Mai and Joey looked at him: "Something that you can see, but something that can't be seen." Mai laughed as she wanted to see how that sentence could make Joey win the duel. Joey knew the meaning of that sentence but he also knew that it wouldn't be able to beat Mai.

Thinking about his younger sister, Serenity. Tears were forming as he closed his eyes, thinking about when his sister would one day go blind. Then he started to smell something in the air as he didn't notice the smell when he had his eyes open. Figuring out Mai's card trick, Mai was shocked that Joey found out. Everybody was glad that Joey figured out Mai's card trick as they cheered him on. Feeling reassured to having his friends and cousin by his side, supporting him. Katie was relieved that Joey figured it out, she yelled: "Joey, don't lose focus just yet." Stacey looked at Katie and said: "Sorry for what I said before, we're still friends right?" Katie looked at Stacey and gave her a peace sign to reassure her that they were still friends. Joey then played Baby Dragon in defense mode as Mai was making fun of the dragon and saying that she wouldn't be able to wipe out Joey's points.

Then Mai played a magic card called: "Elegant Egotist" making her one Harpie Lady, into three Harpie Ladies. Tea, Tristan and Stacey were concerned of how Joey was going to battle with three Harpie Ladies. Joey was running out of ideas for how to defeat Mai and her Harpie Ladies, when Yugi reassured him of that Mai having to use magic cards to enhance her Harpie Lady. He realized that Mai doesn't have any other monsters in her deck besides her Harpie Lady and Yugi stated the sentence again to Joey. Joey remembered that when they were on the boat, Yugi gave Joey a card. The Time Wizard, but he didn't have the card in his hand. He had to draw the card in his deck, he was afraid and nervous of drawing the card. Closing his eyes to draw the card, he picked up the card and was excited to place it on the field. Mai was confused of what the Time Wizard could do, Joey explained to Mai that the Time Wizard would turn back time to transform his Baby Dragon into A Thousand Dragon. Then Yami Yugi added that there's more to the card than what Joey said to Mai. The Time Wizard started its time magic and transformed Baby Dragon into A Thousand Dragon. As Mai was about to attack the dragon with her three Harpie Ladies and she noticed that her monsters were old, gray and disgusting looking. "A thousand years have passed on the field. The Harpie Ladies have grown old and lost their power."

Joey was still a bit surprised but he continued his attack and his dragon burned all of Mai's Harpy Mai's points drop down to zero.  
Everybody was so happy that Joey won the duel, especially Stacey. Mai was a bit upset of having Joey beat her in a duel. Joey told Mai that some things wouldn't have changed even if a thousand years have passed, it was the same sentence that Yugi said to him during the duel. Yami Yugi was proud of Joey of how he dueled and he transformed back into Yugi. Both Mai and Joey got down from their side of the Ring and Mai gave up her one star chip that she bet on. Katie walked up to them as she smiled at her cousin: "Congratulations on winning the duel Joey." Mai looked at Katie as she asked her: "And just who's side are you on, Katie?" Katie kept on smiling as she smugly replied: "Friendship." Mai was a bit surprised but then smiled as she walked away, leaving Katie behind with Yugi and the gang. Joey was so happy that he won his first duel in the tournament. Yugi asked Katie: "What will you do now?" Katie thought about it and replied: "I'll stick with you guys for now, if that's okay." Everybody agreed.

**A/N: Wow, very long chapter if I do say so myself, the first two chapters are already completed. This chapter introduces my 2nd YGO OC, Caitlin Wheeler A.K.A. Katie Wheeler, who's the cousin of Joey and Serenity Wheeler and little sister of Jacob Wheeler A.K.A. Jake Wheeler, who will appear in a couple of upcoming chapters. Hope that you enjoy the story and leave me a review. and please don't be harsh. Thanks. Oh, by the way, Joey, Yugi and the others belong to Kazuki Takashi. and Stacey belongs to me.**


	4. Mako Tsunami

Not after about half an hour ago that Joey defeated Mai, he stares at his winning star chip that he won in the duel. Snickering to himself as he gloats: "Maybe I really am that good?"

Tea stated to the others: "Joey has been smiling since that duel." "Well, you can't really blame him for being happy, can you?" Stacey said with somewhat of a smile on her face. "It was his first duel against Mai Valentine. Even I found that hard to believe." Tristan added. Joey was shining his star chip as Yugi said: "If you stay like this, you'll win the next duel." "Yeah!" Joey cheered with enthusiasm, then his stomach started to growl: "All of that dueling made me hungry. did any of you guys remember to bring any food with cha?" Everybody replied with a straight face: "Nope." "Ugh. what were we thinking of not bringing any food? how are we ever gonna get through the rest of the competition without anything to eat!?" Joey whined.

Yugi thought about it too: "Yeah, that worried me too. The tournament will last for three days. It's impossible to go without food or drink for that long, isn't it?" "Well we better do something fast! I gotta have my five basic food groups or else it's a metabolic meltdown!" Tea complained. A little light bulb clicked on top of Tristan's head as he remembered: "Oh, that's right! I brought something good with me!" Everybody was excited until Tristan pulled out a Survival book: "Here! A Survival Book!" "What the hell is that?" Stacey asked in an annoyed tone. Joey asked: "Can we eat it?" "Better than that. it lists all the plants, fruits, berries and grass we can eat."  
Tristan replied to Joey's question as everybody was in disgust as Tristan listed all of those things.  
Stacey replied in a more annoyed tone: "You've got to be kidding me dude." Katie smiled while having a sweat drop on her head as she said: "Well, at least it's the thought that counts, right?" Then Joey yelled at Tristan: "Do I look like a squirrel? You big doofus!" Joey sniffed the air as he smelled something in the distance: "I don't need your dumb book anyhow." As he pointed in the direction of where the smell was coming from, he stated: "I smell something cooking that a way!" He ran off towards the smell as everybody was watching him run off. "He's hallucinating." Tea said, then Tristan replied: "Don't be so sure. remember, it wasn't his brain that beat Mai, it was his nose."

The ocean waves crashed against the side of the island, fish roasted above a blazing fire. "Mmm, I just love barbeque fish." Joey said as Yugi replied: "Yeah, smells good." As Joey was leaping over the rocks: "I bet it tastes even better!" "What makes you think those fish are yours to eat?!" Tea asked Joey in a worried tone. Then Joey replied: "Trust me Tea. We eat first, ask questions later. Your stomachs will thank me!" as he laughed and ran towards the fish. "Joey! Oh he'll say anything to fill his belly." Tea said as she watched him, Tristan stated: "Some people have no self-control." Then Tristan leaped over the rocks himself and ran towards the fish too: "Hey! Don't keep it all to yourself!" Stacey face palmed as both Tea and Katie had sweat drops on their heads. Picking up the fish as they marveled at them, Joey said: "Man, this looks great." Tristan touched the fish and quickly pulled his hand away, waving it to cool his fingers down. "Don't touch the fish, you idiotic moron!" Stacey said to her friend.

"Hey! You there! How dare you touch my fish! The teen yelled as a huge wave washed him back into the ocean. Stacey started laughing as she said: "Hey, it's dinner and a show..." "Actually it's lunchtime." Katie stated before Stacey finished her sentence. "Fine, lunch and a show. Happy?" Stacey said to Katie. Everybody was confused as Joey asked in a question: "What was that?" "It's not a what, it's a who." Stacey corrected Joey. The teen climbed back up: "All right, let's try this again one more time." Stacey was still laughing as Tea said: "I knew this was a bad idea." "Damn you, brats! How dare you eat my fish without my permission!" The teen yelled at the gang as Joey tried to calm him down: "Wait, we haven't eaten anything." "Don't try to find excuses, you stealing brat! If you haven't eaten it then give it back to me!" The teen yelled more at Joey as he raised his fist at him. Yugi noticed the dueling glove on him as he asked: "Wait a minute. are you Mako Tsunami, the top ranked Ocean duelist who won third place in the national tournament?"

"Yeah, that's right?" He replied with a question. Then Joey remembered as he said: "Oh yeah, you're that freaky fish guy." "I am not a freaky fish guy!" Mako yelled at Joey as Stacey was laughing even harder than before. Introducing himself to the gang as Tea noticed something was crawling on top of Mako's goggles, she giggled softly. Mako was confused as he asked her what was funny. Tea pointed to what was on his goggles and replied: "Octopus..." The small pink octopus was climbing on his goggles, he grabbed it and threw it back into the ocean. Both Joey and Tristan were in tears as they both wanted to eat the octopus. Mako said: "This is the first time I've met with other chosen duelists." Yugi stood up and introduced himself first. "Nice to meet you. I'm Yugi Muto." Mako was surprised: "Eh? The Yugi Muto who crushed Kaiba?" Then he noticed Stacey, who was sitting next to Yugi: "And who's this lovely young lady?" Then Yugi introduced him to Stacey: "Oh, this is Stacey Muto. She's my cousin and is also a duelist." "Why hello there." Mako said. then he kissed her hand, making Joey rage with jealousy.

Smiling excitedly: "Excellent! You're the favorite to win this tournament!" Yugi was a bit embarrassed when Mako said that to him. Mako had a change of heart as he apologized for his rudeness. "If you're friends of Yugi, then I shouldn't treat you so badly. Just help yourself." "Umm. I'm not a friend of Yugi's. I'm his cousin." Stacey corrected him. Both Joey and Tristan sat back down. "Feeding Frenzies!" they both said and started eating. "Oh man, freaky fish guy knows how to cook." Tristan said while in bliss of eating the fish. Stacey was still laughing as she told Tristan: "It's not nice to call him that." "Then how come you're laughing Stacey?" Katie stated as she looked at Stacey. Stacey replied: "Cause it's funny." As they were eating, Mako was smiling to himself as he had something planned.

After they were finished eating, everybody was full. Mako laughs as he said: "If I win and get the big prize money, then I'll buy a ship, sail the seas and catch tastier fish for you!" Yugi asked: "You want to buy a ship? Is that why you entered?" "I guess. I want to buy the model with the newest parts and sail out to sea. This way, I'll be able to catch plenty of fish every day!" Mako replied and laughs joyfully. "How nice. The sea? I really envy that kind of lifestyle." Tea said. "The sea is really great. I've lived by the sea since I was born. That's why I know when the sea's smiling and when it's crying. I really understand everything about the sea." Mako said as everybody was confused. He apologized: "Sorry, this kind of take must be boring, huh?"

"Oh no, don't apologize." Tea said as Joey added: "Besides, you even gave us a free meal." "But now it's about time for us to leave." Joey said as he stood up. Mako looked up as he asked: "Really, leaving now?" "Thank you for the meal." Tea said in a thankful voice. "Let's all work hard." Yugi stated as they were all leaving. Mako picked up his spear as he stood up: "Wait, Yugi." Yugi turned around as a spear hit right near his foot, Yugi freaked out as Katie gasped. Mako chuckled: "I treated you to dinner, perhaps you'll honor me with a duel?" "What the heck was that?!" Stacey yelled out as she saw the spear near Yugi. Joey stated: "He's nuts!" "I'm not stupid enough to let my prey run away after it took my bait." Mako said as Tea questioned: "Bait?" "The fish, I laid it out to lure you three..." "Excuse me dude, there's six of us." Stacey stated. Mako continued: "I never expected to catch Yugi Muto." "Damn, you treat people like fish." Joey said with a bit of anger in his voice. Then Tristan asked: "Can't we give the guy a few fish back?" "Sure Tristan, go jump into the ocean and catch him some." Stacey replied sarcastically. Katie had a sweat drop on her head again and she bumps into Stacey to stop her from talking. Mako lifted up his hand with his dueling glove remembering: "I reeled in a duelist not too long ago, but he wasn't a worthy opponent." Then Mako pointed his finger at Yugi and demanded: "Yugi, let's duel! I will defeat you!" "Don't demand! Ask, dude!" Stacey yelled at Mako. Katie jumped onto Stacey's back and covered Stacey's mouth with both of her hands. Yugi transformed into Yami Yugi, which impressed Stacey: "All right. I accept this duel."

The waves crashed as the dueling ring rose up from the ocean. "How the hell are they gonna get on the dueling ring?" Stacey asked as she pulled Katie's hand away from her mouth. Then Joey pushed both his hand and Katie's hand over Stacey's mouth to shut her up. Both Mako and Yami got on their sides of the duel ring. "This field is equally split into two halves, one half is land and the other is sea." Yami asked: "The stakes?" Mako took two of his star chips: "I wager two star chips on this match." "Two star chips it is then." Mako said to him as he smiles: "Yugi, I've caught you in my net on this field." "Let the battle begin!" Both Mako and Yami yelled out: "Duel!" "Yugi, go for it!" Tea cheered. "Don't lose to that Sea-brat!" Joey yelled.

"My card is..." Mako placed his monster card, Fiend Kracken. "This!" A bright light showed up where Mako's monster should be, but Yami was shocked that he couldn't see Mako's monster. "The data isn't displayed! The monster didn't materialize!" Yami stated in shock. Everybody but both Stacey and Katie were confused of what was going on. "What's going on?" Joey asked. Mako asked Yugi what he was going to do, as his Fiend Kracken was laying in the sea, waiting for Yugi to make a move. "I have to battle with an opponent I can't see?" Yami asked himself as he didn't know what card to put on the field and as he didn't know what monster that Mako played.

"Hey! Hey! What's the matter? It's your turn." Yami said to himself as he kept on looking down at the field, "I see. It's not that the monster didn't materialize, it's just that it's hidden. That's why the data isn't being displayed." Mako smirked as his plan was working: "When Fiend Kracken's power is increased by the sea field power bonus, it's attack power is 1560 and defense is 1820. But you don't know that. That's what's so terrifying about the sea." "Damn it! How can he attack?" Joey asked in an angered tone. Tea was worried: "How can this be?" Tristan raised his arms as he called Mako a cheat. Mako laughs again: "If a legendary duelist like you is scared by little things like this, then aren't you a little weak?" Yami thought to himself as he places his monster card, Horned Imp in attack mode. Yami's Imp had only 1300 attack points, Mako initiated his attack on Yami's Imp and his monster destroyed it.

Leaving Yami with 1740 life points, Mako was in the upper hand as he called his attack the Sea Stealth Attack. Yami had no choice but to keep on playing as he draws and puts his Feral Imp on the field in defense mode. Mako laid down a monster face down in defense mode as Yami used an equip magic card, Horn of the Unicorn. Joey got excited of the combo that Yami played as Tea was confused of what was going on as she asked him. He answered: "Since the monsters hide in the ocean field, they're surrounded by water, Yugi plans to set an electrical trap in the ocean field!" "I see! So he still has some tricks left!" Stacey looked at Joey: "When did you become smart?" Joey glared at her and that caused Stacey to punch him. Yami initiates the attack on Mako's monsters but his life points didn't go down as Yami was confused on why Mako's points didn't decrease.

Mako laughs as he reveals the cause of why his points didn't drop, it was a giant Jellyfish that absorbs the electric attacks. Fire Kracken attacks Feral Imp and destroys it, leaving Yami with now only 1480 points left. Next, Yami plays a combo of Silver Fang with the magic card, Full Moon. Mako plays another monster on the field, Kairyu-Shin. Everybody got intimidated by the card as Kairyu-Shin attacked Silver Fang by engulfing it with the sea. The attack not only destroyed the monster, but also engulfed 95% of Yami's field, leaving only a small spot for Yami's monsters to stand on. As the duel was going on, Mako had a flashback of what happened to both him and his father. Everybody was touched by his past, the duel continues as Yami plays the Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode, having it receive a power bonus on the small plot of land. Mako played a fourth monster on his field, Great White Terror, as it leads all the other monsters on his field to surround Yami's Giant Soldier of Stone.

Yami draws and switches the Giant Soldier of Stone from defense to attack, Mako was confused on why he was switching his monster to attack. "Attacking is not limited to monsters. What I'm going to attack is a card that I put onto the field myself." Yami pointed up at the Full Moon card that he laid out five turns ago, the Soldier attacks the moon. Destroying it as it causes the tide to flow out of the ring, leaving Mako's monster defenseless. Yami then summons his Curse of Dragon with the magic card Burning Land to finish off Mako's monster. Depleting Mako's life points to zero, everybody was excited that Yugi won the duel, both Katie and Tea clapped and as both Joey and Tristan made "The Manly Face" as Stacey looked at them and face palmed. Mako was a bit disappointed that he lost the duel, but he congratulated Yugi on attacking his own moon card to leave his monsters vulnerable. Yami accepted his gratitude as he said: "Your techniques are really great too, it wasn't an easy duel to be won."

Mako was down to one star chip and he would start from the beginning again. Both Mako and Yami shook hands as Tea stated: "All of the duelists have come to this island with their own dreams and expectations." Then Mako's stomach growled as he laughs: "But before starting again, I'd better fill my stomach!" He jumps off and swims away as the gang was a bit surprised of Mako's optimism. Yami tells the others it was time to go and they all walk away, as both Joey and Tristan were still hungry. Both Yami and Katie looked back at Mako again and continued walking, as Yami and Stacey were one step closer to getting inside the castle.


End file.
